


Guns For Hire

by LissaBear



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Army of Two AU, F/F, Korvirasami, Mercenaries, Multi, Non-bending AU, Poly Family, Polyamory, Queer Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Kuvira are on a contract in South America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Korra, Kuvira, and Asami are a poly triad (they all date each other) who run Future Industries Inc., one of the foremost private military contracting firms.

Korra always loved those quiet moments that happen before a job, be it choppering into the Si Wong desert or taking a jeep into some remote mountain pass, those precious chances to connect with her partners. Often it ended up being Korra and Kuvira as the combat team, with Asami staying back at headquarters to run the technical support, connected to the pair through a direct video link, courtesy of state of the art Sato-llite communications (her father had invented them, so of course it was branded with the family name.). 

Asami sighed wistfully, enjoying the bittersweet moment as her girlfriends egged each other on half a world away, headed to yet another hot zone to do the dirty work the Army didn't have time for.

"I love you both so much!" Asami cut in, causing the pair to silence before Kuvira yelled " ** _GAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_** " and Korra giggled helplessly.

"We love you too honey!" They simultaneous responded, warming Asami to her cores as they sloppily kissed.

Suddenly a large mass of white fur blocked their view of Asami as the group's beloved dog, Naga, lept up to greet her other moms. She wagged and barked happily as Korra and Kuvira showered her with praise. Before she could get too full of herself, a reluctant Naga was shooed back to her massive bed in the corner. She knew that if she was allowed to be in the control room, she needed to stay quiet and allow her moms to focus.

Asami blew them one last kiss before switching back to the tactical drone view, they were 60 seconds out from the primary LZ, time to focus. As the pair did final checks on their weapons and gear, Kuvira started playing music through the comms. The scratchy opening licks of "Street Fighting Man" calmed Korra's erratic bouncing as she settled into the music and found a moment of zen before the fighting started. When she was done, Korra locked eyes with her partner (in love and war) and gently kissed her.

"10 SECONDS" came the yell from the cockpit. 

"Well, it's that time 'Avatar', you ready?" Kuvira clapped Korra on the shoulder.

"You better believe it 'Iron Queen', remember, I go feet first into Hell!" Korra called back as she grabbed her repelling line and stepped off into thin air. Korra's only thought as she plunged was ' _hearing "Gimme Shelter" begin to play as you jump from a chopper was a bad omen._ '

Korra hated being right...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving things hanging, writing is still a struggle.

If you ever think you've had the best sex in the world, the mercs have you beat. Post mission sex, often starting with rough kisses and teasing fingers, fuel by the adrenaline of the combat zone and the knowledge of their survival, is the best sex ever.

The chopper was barely lifting off before Kuvira was wrenching Korra's dirt streaked helmet off and tossing it under the seat, the pair crashing together in a desperate and searing kiss. At this, Asami moans over the comms, incredibly aroused by her girlfriends and wishing she was there in person.

Soon Korra was moaning desperately as Kuvira drove her fingers into her, embracing the aphrodisiac of combat adrenaline and survival.


End file.
